The use of electric fencing is common for a number of industries, where a current is applied to a fence line to provide an electric shock to any objects that come in contact with it. The application is especially useful for the use of controlling movement of livestock.
Typically, electric fencing is set up by having a plurality of posts along a fence line with fencing wire connecting the posts. This fencing wire is secured to the posts using brackets and tensioners to keep the fence taut. The fencing wire is also conductively connected to energisers which provide the electrical current passing through the wire.
Such fences may extend in networks in the order of kilometers in length—requiring a substantial amount of labour (and therefore cost) to install and maintain. As a result, there are a wide range of products, such as connectors and brackets, available to allow the user to securely, safely, and quickly attach fencing wire and other accessories (such as energisers) to posts, fencing standards or any other object to which the fencing wire is to be secured.
In particular, it is often necessary to connect one end of a wire to another wire—for example to either repair or extend the fence, or to terminate the wire with a connector designed to secure the fencing wire to a post.
Wire clamps are widely known for this purpose. In particular, a commonly used configuration places two washers between a bolt head and a nut. Wires are positioned between the washers, and the nut tightened to hold the wires in place. The washers provide electrical conductivity between the wires.
However, such wire clamps have a number of disadvantages. In particular, it can be tedious and time consuming to secure the wires due to the need to hold the wires in place relative to the clamp while the nut is tightened.
Further, electrical contact between the wires in known clamps is reliant on an intermediate part. Electric fence components are exposed to all weather conditions, and the clamp may form an oxidizing layer which affects conductivity.
The power efficiency and effectiveness of the fence is dependent on its conductivity, and it is generally desirable to reduce the possibility of this being affected by any wire clamps.
Given the simplicity of electric fencing technology and related equipment, any improvements which lead to operational advantages such as reduction in the time and effort required to establish a robust fencing line are considered to be particularly advantageous.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
Throughout this specification, the word “comprise”, or variations thereof such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.